


[first line meme: Zack ficlet]

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is he alive?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[first line meme: Zack ficlet]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedorkygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thedorkygirl).



> Response to the first line meme for thedorkygirl.

"Is he alive?"

(is he? he does not know. he does not believe that there is anything after death, not for the likes of him, but. . . he can't feel life thrumming through his veins. he can't feel the beat of his own heart. he can't, he can't

let himself scream. won't scream, won't whimper. remembers that he grunted with pain, once, and his unit suffered his disgrace. remembers his unit. his family. *max!*

he makes a noise. isn't strong enough to swallow back max's name. silence, suddenly, all around him. tactical error. he has made a tactical error, and he can't *remember* why fear is choking him, why his eyes are burning with something that might be tears.)

He opens his eyes.

Renfro smiles down at him. "Welcome back, X5-599."


End file.
